extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Yugoslavia
General Information Orthodox (2-1910) Secular (1910-Present)|culture = Serbian (South Slavic)|tech_group = Western|rank = Kingdom|capital = Beograd (4362)|government = Monarchy - Autocracy (1918-1945) Republic - Oligarchy (1945-1992)|tag = YUG|development = 205 (Second World War) 230 (Cold War) 116 (Fall of the USSR)}} Yugoslavia is playable from December 1st, 1918 to April 28, 1992; with Yugoslavia being succeeded by Serbia and Montenegro. After World War 1, Yugoslavia was formed on December 1st, 1918, and was a cultural union of the South Slavic states. Yugoslavia unified Serbia (which included North Macedonia, Kosovo, and Montenegro) with the South Slavic territories formerly apart of Austria-Hungary ( Croatia, Slovenia, and Bosnia). See also: Italy, Germany, Soviet Union, Albania, Serbia and Montenegro Form Yugoslavia * Requirement(s): ** Culture Group is South Slavic ** does not exist ** Is not: , or the ** Administrative Technology at least 76 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Srbija (141), Raška (1827), Crna Gora (138), Bosznia (140), Zágráb (131), Lika (1826), Hum (139), Dalmácia (136) and Olfeld (1828) * Effect(s): ** Randomly owned province in the South Slavic Culture Group: *** Gain 1 Base Tax ** Government Rank changes to Kingdom ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain 'Increased Centralization' for 20 years *** +1.00 National Unrest *** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** Can embrace Yugoslav Ideas and Traditions History World War 2 During World War 2, Yugoslavia stayed neutral throughout the war but was pressured from both Adolf Hitler ( Germany) and Winston Churchill ( Great Britain) to pick a side. Although Yugoslavia had promised it would join the Axis, it didn't, but quickly reversed the statement and agreed to cooperate with Germany. Military access was granted to German troops, but because of the dissatisfaction from Hitler; Germany and Italy invaded Yugoslavia. Later in April of 1941, Yugoslavia capitulated to the Axis, and was forced to join the Axis and cede Croatia (which also joined the Axis) as an independent state. In 1944, the tables started to turn and the Allies started to win the war, the Yugoslav resistance movement (the Partisans) had taken back large chunks of their country from Germany and Italy. With the help of the Soviet Union, Belgrade was liberated in October 1944, and with the combined Yugoslav and Soviet armies, Germany and Italy were entirely pushed out of Yugoslavia in 1945. Now that the nation was back under control, an offensive was launched against the Axis. Chunks of southern German ( Austrian) territory, and Italian territory around Trieste were occupied by Yugoslav troops. The Cold War Once World War 2 had ended, Yugoslavia had annexed Istria, Zadar, and Rijeka from Italy. Yugoslavia was now a Socialist Republic led by Josip Broz Tito, who considered by many to be have been the greatest leader in Yugoslav history. Tito was the only man in history to have resisted the invading forces of Joseph Stalin... and actually succeed. Because of this, Yugoslavia never became a Soviet satellite state, and remained independent and neutral throughout the Cold War. Strategy World War 2 For Yugoslavia, it really depends on what starting date you pick for your strategy. For the World War 2 start date you can really just do whatever it is you want. You can attack or ally whoever it is you want, whether it be Germany, Italy, Hungary, Romania, etc. You are not in any real danger especially if you keep your relations high with the Germans or if you beat them up early on. The Cold War The Cold War has just begun. You have just resisted the brute force of Stalin and have secured Yugoslavia as an independent state in the face of Stalinist tyranny. Your neighbors on the other hand weren't so lucky and our now trapped within the Iron Curtain. What makes your country unique is that you have a lot of options regarding allies. You can potentially ally with either side of the Cold War: NATO or The Warsaw Pact. Good potential allies would include Turkey, West Germany, France, and the USSR. This scenario can go either way, so plan accordingly and attack when your enemies are weak or distracted. Yugoslav Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +10% Infantry Combat Ability # +10% National Tax Modifier Ideas: # Pan Slavic Homeland: -20% Accepted Culture Threshold # Yugoslav Federation: -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change # Non Aligned: +1 Diplomatic Relations # Workers Self Management: 10% Production Efficiency # Partisan Resistance: +1 Attrition for Enemies # Brotherhood and Unity: -10% Stability Cost Modifier # Banovinas: -2 National Unrest Ambitions: # -10% Development Cost Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Serbian countries Category:South Slavic countries Category:Secular countries Category:Western countries Category:Constitutional Monarchies Category:Socialist Republics Category:Formable nations Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Allies (WW2)